


A Reassuring Kiss

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Hawke wakes up. Fenris is there and insert a cute palm kiss due to relief.Day thirteen of the Fictober challenge.





	A Reassuring Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wrist

When she had woke she couldn't quite feel much of anything except for her head's incessant pounding.

"Ow, what happened?" Her throat was dry and she was sure she probably looked like shit.

"Hawke!" She heard Fenris call her name from across the room near the fireplace.

"You're awake." Her hand was in his within a single moment.

She could see the darkness under his eyes, meaning be probably hadn't been sleeping again.

"I thought I had lost you Hawke," he told her.

Hawke had never heard his voice filled with so much emotion before.

"It's going to take a lot to kill me, Fenris." She smiled up at him as she tried to sit up.

He was helping her adjust herself without being asked and again his hand was wrapped around hers once she was sitting up.

"Please don't joke about that," he whispered as he trailed his thumb across the back of her hand.

A silence overtook the room for a while before Hawke finally spoke.

"I hope you know that I don't plan on going anywhere."

Her reassurance brought a small smile to his face.

Fenris turned her hand over in his then lifted it to his lips where he pressed a soft kiss to her palm.

"Good." Was the only thing he said.

She squeezed his hand when she saw the smile still on his face.

Even without his gauntlets on, he still wore that red band on his wrist, the unspoken promise.

She could help but smirk when the thought crossed her mind.

Before Fenris could ask what she was doing, she had kissed his wrist right above the red band was tied.

"You should get some sleep, you look like shit." 

The both of them couldn't help but burst into laughter as soon as she said that.

"Never change, Hawke," he said as she lifted the blankets for him to crawl under with her.

"Only if you don't either."

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://thevanillahorizon.tumblr.com)


End file.
